wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fly Us to the Moon/Transcript
(The episode begins with Wubbzy's alarm clock ringing. Wubbzy jumps out of bed.) Wubbzy: Wow wow wow! It's another great day! (Cut to a nighttime window with birds sleeping.) The birds are singing, (Another window is seen with the moon out.) the sun is shining, (Wubbzy stops walking.) hey! The sun's not shining! Why is it still dark out? (Wubbzy grabs the alarm clock, it reads 8:00.) Yep, it's morning. But why are the stars and moon still out? (The background zooms outside of Wubbzy's house. Wubbzy jumps to his slide, turns a flashlight on, and slides outside. The scene cuts to the mailman.) Wow wow, Mr. Mailman, what's the matter? Mailman: Hello, Wubbzy. It's so dark, I can't read the mail or find any mailboxes. (The mailman walks until he falls into a manhole.) I'm okay! (The scene fades to Huggy, Buggy, and Earl.) Wubbzy: Wow wow guys, what are you doing? Huggy: We're trying to play Tossy Ball, but it's so dark, we can't see the ball! Catch! (Huggy throws the ball at Earl. Earl doesn't catch the ball, so it bumps and hits Buggy, Huggy, and Wubbzy on the heads. The scene fades to Wubbzy walking in the city.) Wubbzy: Gee, it's so dark that no one can see what they're doing. (Wubbzy trips over Widget's toolbox.) Woah! What are you doing, Widget? Widget: Well, I'm looking for my Wiggle Wrench, I can't find it in the dark. Wubbzy: Wow! We have to do something about this! Maybe Walden can help! Widget: Good thinking, Wubbster. (The scene fades to Walden's laboratory.) Walden: My, my, my! I'm afraid there's trouble on the moon! Wubbzy: What kind of trouble? Walden: See for yourself. (Wubbzy jumps on the small stairs and looks in the telescope. The Man on the Moon is seen sleeping and snoring.) Wubbzy: Wow! The Man on the Moon is asleep! Widget: Asleep? But, he's supposed to drive the moon across the sky, isn't he? Walden: Exactly, Widget. If he doesn't wake up, the moon will stay out and the sun won't come up. Wubbzy: We have to do something! (The three run outside. Wubbzy shouts.) Hey, wake up! (Echo.) Walden: Hah, no, that's not gonna work. We have to get much closer to wake him. Widget: No problemo, I know just the thing! (Widget smirks. The scene fades to her workshop. She presses a button on her remote, and a large rocket comes out of the ground.) Ta da! Wubbzy: Wow, that's gonna fly us to the moon? Widget: Sure is, it's got all the latest features! I'll show you! (The three go into the rocket. They go up the control area on rising platforms.) Here's the turbo thrust, and the laser tasers, and best of all.. (Widget presses a button, a door opens revealing a refrigerator.) Wubbzy: Wow. (Widget gives Wubbzy a juice box.) Official astronaut Grapety Grape Juice. (Wubbzy drinks the juice.) (The scene cuts to a screen with arrows pointing from the Earth to the moon.) Widget: The directions to the moon are already programmed in. We can just sit back and enjoy the ride. (Wubbzy jumps into seat and puts seat belt on.) Wubbzy: Well, let's do it! We have to wake up The Man on the Moon right away! Widget: Next stop, the moon! (Widget presses a button. The rocket starts shaking, and then blasts off.) All: Wooooaaaah! (The rocket flies past constellations of an oval, a tic-tac-toe board, and a heart. The juice box starts floating.) Walden: Look, we must be in zero gravity! That's what's causing things to float. Very interesting... Wubbzy: Cool! I wanna float too! (Wubbzy takes off seat belt.) Widget: Oh, no, no, no, little buddy, don't take off your seat belt! (Wubbzy starts floating.) Wubbzy: Weee! This is great! Come on out and try it! (Wubbzy's tail bumps into a lever. The alarm starts going off and the rocket dips down and flies away from the moon.) Woaaaah! Walden: Quick, Widget! Hit the anti-zero gravity button! (Widget presses it, and Wubbzy falls to the ground.) Widget: Pickles and prune juice, we're way off course! We're flying away from the moon! Wubbzy: Wow, there goes Mars, there goes Jupiter... Walden: As long as we don't go past Saturn, we should be alright. (The rocket flies past Saturn.) Wubbzy: Um, does Saturn have the rings around it? Walden: Great crab nebula, we crossed into The Dark Zone! (The rocket pasts an area with houses.) Wubbzy: Gee, it looks pretty nice to me, Walden. (The garage doors open, and four flying aliens come out.) Uh oh... (The aliens are behind the rocket.) Let's get out of here! Widget: No problemo! (Widget presses a button, a controller and lever comes out of the floor. She pulls the lever forward and grabs the controller. The rocket flies up off screen and the aliens chase it. They go in a star with a big hole on it. The rocket flies past an alien at a bus stop, which makes it's hair all messed up. The aliens fly past it, which takes the hair off of it. Then, they fly in an area with more holes, until the rocket stops.) Wubbzy: Why are we stopping? Widget: It's the cosmic toll gate, little buddy. (The rocket parks at the gate.) Walden: We have to pay if we want to go through the gate. Widget: No problemo! (The tip of the rocket opens, and a claw holding a coin comes out. It drops the coin in the basket.) Toll alien: Have a nice day. (The gate opens and closes, then the aliens come.) Toll please. Green aliens: Huh? Haaah? (They fly off upset. The scene cuts to the rocket.) Widget: Now let's figure out how to get back on course. We have to wake The Man in the Moon! Walden: Let's see....it looks like we're passing the Twinkle Twinkle Star. (They fly past a star that's shining and rotating.) Widget: And there's the Dog Star! (They fly past a star that has a dog tail and ears,) Dog Star: Woof woof! Walden: And of course, there's the North Star! (They fly past a star with icicles and a hat.) Wubbzy: And what's that star? (The scene cuts to a comet with a face.) Walden: Hahaha, that's not a star, Wubbzy, that's a comet. All: A comet? (The comet flies behind the rocket.) Wubbzy: Let's get out of here! Widget: No problemo! I'll engage the turbo thrusters. (Widget pulls a lever, two boosters come out and fly away from the comet.) Woo hoo! See, it's way behind us! Wubbzy: Uh, what's in front of us? (A yellow rock comes flying towards the screen.) Walden: I believe that's an asteroid. All: An asteroid? (Widget starts pressing multiple buttons. As the asteroid comes closer, she pulls a handle which makes the rocket fly upwards. The comet and asteroid collide together, creating fireworks. All: Phew! Wubbzy: Now we're safe! Walden: Uh, not quite... (The scene cuts to a spiral galaxy.) Wubbzy: A spiral galaxy! Turn, Widget, turn! Walden: It's too late! (The rocket starts spinning.) Grab the controls! Widget: I can't! Wubbzy: I got it! (Wubbzy grabs the lever with his tail. He pulls it, which makes the rocket stop spinning. Widget and Walden fall to the ground.) Walden: Where are we now? Wubbzy: I think we're at the moon! (The rocket lands, and the three walk out the rocket. Wubbzy's alarm clock rings, which wakes up the Man in the Moon.) The Man in the Moon: Woah, wha, wha? Wubbzy: Hi Mr. Man in the Moon, you overslept! The Man in the Moon: Woah, I did? (He checks his alarm clock.) By Jupiter, I did! Woah! Thanks for waking me up, youngsters! Widget: No problemo! (The Man in the Moon presses a button on a dashboard, which makes a steering wheel and a mirror pop out.) All: Goodbye! The Man in the Moon: See you tonight! (The rocket blasts off. The Man in the Moon pulls a lever which makes the moon move. Widget: Next stop, Wuzzleburg! (The moon goes down, and the sun comes up, and a rooster crows. The rocket lands.) Well, partners, we did it! Walden: Yes yes yes! Mission accomplished. Wubbzy: Let's have some official astronaut Grapety Grape Juice to celebrate! (They all drink Grapety Grape Juice.) Mmmm, yummy! (Wubbzy's tail accidentally hits a lever, which starts the rocket.) Widget and Walden: Wubbzy! (The rocket blasts off again.) All: Wooooaaaah! (The scene cuts outside in space.) Widget: There goes Saturn again. Wubbzy: Look at me, I'm floating! (The episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1